


do it so well

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Breeding, Cockwarming, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Librarian - Freeform, Library Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: This is the start of a series of drabbles for this week, leading up to something special on the 27th. They are also being posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckyownsmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/gifts).



> This is the start of a series of drabbles for this week, leading up to something special on the 27th. They are also being posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

It started off innocently enough, you were studying in the private quiet rooms on the campus library where your boyfriend worked. You had to write a paper about human reproduction and you had been sitting in the dark, empty room sipping on your coffee which had long gone cold, when he walked in arms full of books and a bag of food hanging off his finger.

“Don’t you think you’ve studied enough? You’ve been here every night this week” Bucky asks, opening up the food container and pushing chopsticks in your hand before closing your book. He waits for you to take a bite before standing up and rubbing his thumbs into your tense shoulders. Feeling you relax a little, he leans down and gently kisses up your neck “there are other ways to learn about reproduction doll” he whispers in your ear before nibbling on the shell and running his hands down your sides.

Moaning softly and tilting your head to one side as he places gentle kisses on your neck you feel yourself melt into him, almost falling for his devious plan before snapping out of it and laughing, shaking your head at him “are we having this conversation again Buck? I want to get my masters before we even think about that” 

He sits back down grabbing your chair and pulling you closer “you graduate in six months, we could do it. Think about the glow you’ll have in your graduation photos. You’ll look stunning in your gown” he says kissing along your jaw and back down your neck, nibbling at the sensitive spot he knows drives you wild. Smiling to himself when he pulls a moan out of you he leans back and pushes your food to you “eat up doll I think you’re going to need your energy”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of my birthday series, also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
> 
> Thanks for reading

You sat eating your noodles watching your boyfriend who was flipping through the books on the table in front of him. You weren’t entirely sure how you were lucky enough to meet the man of your dreams, in the campus library of all places, but you knew you wanted him to be yours forever.

You walked in the library one day, flustered looking for the science section in a hurry when you saw him, his wide smile and kind eyes drew you in and before you knew it he was walking you to the lower floors. You made small talk as you walked alongside him and blushed as your hands bumped against each other. A month later and you were in his bed moaning as he took you apart with his tongue after your second date. 

It had been three years of absolute bliss for you both, he really was absolutely perfect, looking after you while you studied and supporting your goals. He quite often had to carry you to bed after you passed out on your desk again, tucking you in and kissing your forehead while you slept.

Tonight though you were trying to study for your report and he was making it very difficult, his hands were always on you trying to get you to pay attention to him. You did actually want to stop but this was too much fun, you loved it when he got a little needy for you, but what you weren’t expecting was him to get under the desk right in the middle of the library. Pushing your chair back and looking down at his big, bright blue eyes as he told you in his best library voice “shh this is a library, you have work to do”. 

He pulled your chair back into place and ran his hands up your legs, smirking when you lifted your ass for him to pull your underwear down, slipping them into his back pocket since you won’t be needing those again tonight. He pushes your legs open and grins at your already wet lips. Wrapping his hands around your hips and pulling you forward he dives in.

You squirm in your seat trying to not make any noise but he was making it so difficult, he knew exactly what to do to make you fall apart. Feeling him grip your hips as he pushes his long tongue deep inside you, you throw your head back and bite on your fist so you don’t make any noises. 

You’re so distracted neither of you notice another student walking in, looking over at you in your strange position he frowns but you manage to make it look like you’re stretching. Bucky however, always the tease, begins to very softly lick your clit sending shocks of lightning through you. Grabbing his hair at the scalp silently begging him to stop he pulls back, denying you an orgasm but enabling you to catch your breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part three, I'm really enjoying writing this. Hopefully you're enjoying it too, also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

After distracting the student long enough for Bucky to climb out and pretend he was there all along, you both pick up your books and decide to move to his office. It was late at night in the 24hr library and Bucky was the only member of staff on duty. He pulled you in, kicking the door closed behind him before pushing you against the wall and kissing you.

Cupping your head and holding you close you felt like you could stay there all day just breathing each other in. He stops to let you take a much needed breath before picking you up and carrying you to his desk, sitting you down and grinning at how cute you looked surrounded by his books and photos of you both “you know” he says softly while you begin to kiss along his jawline. “There's a house for sale not far from campus, it has a spare room that would look nice as a nursery” you stop kissing him and look up at his bashful face cocking a brow at his statement.

“How do you know about houses for sale around here?” you cock your eyebrow at him curiously. Flushing red, he can’t make eye contact with you and that usually means he’s up to something, handing you a listing he’d been hiding under some paperwork you take a glance before looking back at him “have you already been to see this house?” he nods very slowly, before trying to distract you. 

Kissing along your collarbone, he slowly drops the strap of your summer dress off your shoulder before repeating the other side, he bites his lip at the sight of your hardened nipples, gently rubbing over them with his thumbs knowing it's one of your sensitive spots.

“Imagine these filled with milk, ready to feed our baby. They’ll get so much bigger and even more beautiful if that's possible” seeing you already squirming from his gentle touch he leans down and wraps his mouth around one, sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. ‘His hand mimicking the same movements on the other breast before switching. 

Your hips seem to have a mind of their own as you almost thrust in the air at the feel of his warm mouth on your bud “please Bucky I need you” you moan out causing him to pull back and hold them in both hands groaning at the soft feel of them and he massages them. He sucks the nipple into his mouth again before pulling back and blowing cold air on them, loving the reaction it causes on your face.

“Tell me you’ll come and look at the house with me and I’ll make all your dreams come true right on this desk” he jokes, wiggling his eyebrows at you and stifling a giggle. You slap his chest playfully, pulling your dress back up and pulling him in for a hug. You wrap your legs around his waist and gasp when he pulls you close, your still oversensitive clit rubbing against his bulge. 

Gripping your ass tight he rocks you back and forth as he moves his hips, causing an overwhelming feeling right where you need it. Leaning down and whispering in your ear “come on lets start a family, I can’t wait to have a mini you and a mini me running around our garden”.

Your breath quickens as you get close, sensing what's happening he puts a hand over your mouth to quieten you “tell me you don’t want it and i’ll stop, I promise” he says while admiring the wet patch you left on his jeans. Looking at your conflicted face he softly kisses your lips and holds your face in his hands “think of all the fun we’ll have trying”. You laugh at his smug face and rest your forehead on his chest before picking up the advert and looking again.


	4. Chapter 4

You both rested, slowly kissing and coming down from your high. Sitting on his lap with your arms wrapped around his neck he smiles everytime you stop for a breath. “Think how amazing it would be, we get you knocked up now. Buy this house and live happily ever after” he finished by rubbing his nose against yours. You bite your lip and look at him trying to hold back a smile, you really did want this but you're also enjoying him trying to convince you more especially if this was the kind of treatment you would get.

Getting up, he takes you downstairs to grab a bottle of water from the staff room, you pass a room you’ve never seen before and drop his hand to peer inside, gawking at the lounge area. “That’s the new wellbeing room, no one has used it yet” he whispers in your ear, admiring the excitement in your eyes at the comfy sofas and pool table. Punching the code in he pulls you in and closes the blinds on the door, turning to wink at you before picking you up and carrying you to the sofa, pulling you into his lap as he gets comfy.

“What could we possibly do in here with the blinds closed and the door locked?” you ask, leaning in and biting his lip. You open his belt and sigh as he pulls his hard length out for you, lining him up and sinking down, you both moan at the contact. You go to move but he grips your hips and stops you.

“I’m saving myself up for you baby, my little swimmers have one mission and you haven't said yes yet” he nibbles on your jaw teasingly as you hold onto his shoulders in an effort to ground yourself. Watching him as you sink down, noticing the triumphant look on his face, he knows he's going to get his own way tonight. You however, know his weaknesses and you clench down hard watching as his jaw drops open and a low groan comes out. 

Five long minutes you subject him to the blissful torture until he’s almost begging you to stop, his head thrown back resting on the back of the sofa “please don’t, i’m fucking close doll” giving him, and yourself, some mercy you stop letting him pull out and relax. You’re about to climb off and cuddle into his side when he grabs your hips “where do you think you’re going?” before lifting his thigh up and sitting you on it.

He rocks you back and forth watching you with a smug look on his face as you fall apart on top of him, forgetting how many times you cum before he stops, kissing you as you come down from your high “fuck I love you so much Buck” hugging him close and closing your eyes contentedly. 

He kisses the top of your head and runs his hands up and down your back “I know you do”, he smirks as you pull back and slap his chest, laughing at loud at your cute pout “I love you more baby, you have no fucking clue” pulling you back against his chest and smiling peacefully to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

One year earlier  
You sit on the sofa at your friends house, she just had a baby and everyone was gathered for a late baby shower. Bucky sits next to you and he doesn’t seem to be able to sit still, you pat his thigh and look at him confused silently asking him if he's ok. Looking at you with those eyes he always gives you when he wants some, you laugh, shaking your head slightly and turn back to your friends, snuggling into him and playing with his hand as he wraps it around you. Natasha passes you Dora without even asking if you want to hold her, settling the newborn in your arms you lose track of time before asking Bucky if he wants to hold her.

He can’t contain his excitement as he sits back comfortably ready for cuddles. You lay her on his chest wrapping a blanket around her while she sleeps, Bucky looks absolutely smitten. He sniffs her head and keeps a protective hand on her back the whole time. You get up to grab some drinks and food but can hardly keep your eyes off him, not noticing Natasha walking up to you “you guys would make such good parents you know, you can’t tell me that man right there doesn’t have baby fever” she says while pointing at your boyfriend who was currently humming a tune to Dora while she stirred. You smile and look at her, hardly able to speak in case all the love inside you comes pouring out, you give her a big hug and congratulate her again before going back to Bucky.

It had been a whole hour since Dora started her nap on his chest and he had refused to give her up, insisting he was comfy and didn’t want to wake the baby by moving her. You sat next to him the whole time feeling something new stir inside you, playing with her little hand absentmindedly and not paying attention to anyone around you anymore you feel Bucky kiss the top of your head and you look up at him smiling.

Dora wakes up with a cry and is taken to be changed and fed when you excuse yourself and go to the bathroom, while washing your hands you hear a little knock on the door. You open it and Bucky storms in kissing you desperately and locking the door behind him “I can’t wait anymore doll I need you now” turning you round and pushing you against the door, he lifts your skirt up and pulls your panties to one side smirking when he feels how wet you already are. “Seems like I'm not the only one, you want this? Want me right here?”. You answer by grabbing his hair and pulling him in for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he pushes a finger into you, his thumb rubbing your clit firmly exactly the way you need right now. 

A second finger joins the first and he’s fucking into so perfectly you think you might explode. He feels you begin to clench around him and he stops, pulling away and sucking his fingers clean “I want you, want to fuck a baby into you right here” you whimper and nod your head grabbing the waistband of his jeans to undo them. Pushing them down just enough to free his cock before grabbing you and wrapping your legs around his waist, pushing into you.

You had been gone for twenty minutes when Sam knocked on the bathroom door “there are other people who need to use the bathroom, when you two are done in there can you come and rejoin the rest of us” before laughing and walking back to the group. You straighten yourselves up and reunite with the group, blushing when they all look at you with a knowing look in their eyes. Bucky grabs a drink for you both and you watch him with a smile, biting your lip at the promise of a night of sex when you both get home. 

Sam stands next to you and clinks his bottle with yours “you two are disgusting, but i’m happy for you” you look at him blushing and shake your head “he’s so perfect” clinking your bottle against his “cheers Sammy” you manage to say before being hugged from behind, gentle kisses being placed on your neck followed by a big raspberry and a slap on your ass. You turn to tell him off but Steve had brought Dora back in the room and he was already walking away needing more baby cuddles.


	6. Chapter 6

You had both lay cuddling on the sofa in the wellbeing room for goodness knows how long before getting up to stretch out. Walking over to the pool table you grab the cue and look at your boyfriend who had the biggest grin on his face. “Shall we?” You ask him, raising your eyebrow in challenge.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You aren’t very good doll” he says sarcastically, trying to get a reaction from you. Slapping a hand on your chest in mock offence, you grab the triangle and pass it to him. Picking up the chalk and rubbing it over the tip of your cue, you lick your lips, giggling when he drops the balls against the table. “What are you doing over there?” he asks as you run your hand up and down the cue, biting your lip and winking at him.

You walk over to the head of the table and bend over to break, leaning too far forward to give him a peek at your cleavage, you break and smile up at him “oh so that's how we’re going to play it doll? You want to play dirty?” you giggle at how turned on he sounds. Walking over to him, bending over, you take your next shot. He lightly runs his fingers up your thighs but stops before he gets to where you need him, you don’t want to show him how affected you are so you stand back and motion for him to take his turn.

He bends over the table and you walk behind him, slapping his ass right as he takes his shot making him miss and moan out “oh we’re playing those rules, ok your turn, you have two turns”. You line yourself up for your next shot leaning over the table, about to hit the cue ball when he pushes a finger into you and tapping it against your g spot. You squeak out in surprise but push back against his hand for more, whining in frustration as he walks away licking his fingers.

This had been your little game back and forth for quite a few goes now, you’d squeeze and pinch his cheeks or run your nails down his back and he would rub or grab you exactly where you needed him but would stop before it got good. 

“We should make a bet”. You say, smiling at his expectant face. “Next person to pot a ball gets exactly what they want tonight” smirking at him since you had a couple of shots lined up ready and had blocked a few of his balls already. He nodded and took the cue brushing up against you as he moved around the table, before bending over and potting his ball easily. You stared at him in shock and he looked up with possibly the smuggest face you’d ever seen on him “looks like I win doll” he said and walked around the table surrounding you before kissing you deeply holding your head the way that usually makes you melt into him.

He turns you around, bending you over the table. Pushing your skirt up, his hands immediately palm your cheeks, spreading them open before he kneels down and licking a stripe through your wet folds. You moan as he sucks and licks you bringing you to the edge before pulling away and slapping your ass “need to be inside you when you cum doll” he says before slowly pushing in and holding onto your hips allowing you time to adjust to his size.  
He pulls back ever so slightly, teasing you. Pushing back in he sneaks a hand down to your clit, rubbing firm circles on it and moaning as you squeeze him. “Tell me you want this, tell me you want a baby with me” he moans in your ear. 

You’re just about to agree when you hear the code being entered into the door, you move away from each other and get your clothes back into place before you see the cleaner walk in with her equipment. She looks at you both clearing up the pool table, Bucky kneeling down and putting triangle away so he can ‘calm’ himself down “hey i’m just about to give the room a quick vacuum” she smiles at you both.

“We were just about done here anyway, we’ll leave you to it” you say, grabbing Bucky’s hand and leading him out the room. You both burst out laughing once you’re around the corner and you let him pull you into another room you hadn’t been in before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thanks for reading, also posted on my Tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You both walk into the room and look around, Bucky was in here a lot but the sheer amount of books in the law library always made him smile. He took a quick look around while you looked at the shelves, taking in the long titles that you would never read. 

Just as you were about to pick something off the shelf Bucky grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder carrying you to the corner of the room where there was a break out zone. Sitting down and pulling you into his lap he began to kiss along your neck and jaw, zoning in on the spots that always have you making his favourite little noises.

“Bucky what are we doing in here?” you manage to say, struggling to find the words as he nibbles on the patch of skin just below your ear. He doesn’t reply, instead choosing to turn your face towards his, kissing you deeply and running his hands up your back and over your shoulders. You feel like you’re melting into him, it's not fair just how good he can make you feel with most of your clothes on and in the middle of the library.

You push on his chest to get him to stop for a second so you can collect your thoughts, resting your forehead against his and slowing your breath down. “Tell me what you’re thinking doll, I really want to know what's going on in your head”. You smile and lean back to look at him, grabbing his head in both your hands and running your thumbs over his cheekbones, just staring at him for what feels like a lifetime.

“Yes” you say. The simple three worded letter is the only thing he’s wanted to hear all night, well actually he's wanted to hear it ever since you went on your first date to that paintballing place then out for possibly the worst tacos ever created, if he’s being totally honest with himself. He searches your face checking to see if you’re messing with him, seeing only happiness and a bit of nerves. A tear rolls down his cheek and he pulls you into his chest whispering declarations of love to you and promising to do 2am ice cream runs whenever you need it.

“Are you sure? You really want to do this, i’ll book an appointment to go look at the house and” you cut him off before his mad ramblings take his head away into that special little land you always called his ‘mad cave of ideas’. Kissing him firmly you grab one of his hands and push it between your legs “now Bucky, put a baby in me”, he looks at you shocked for a moment before smirking and pushing two fingers deep inside you, watching your face as you bite your lip but smile at the feel of him. 

“Fuck you’re going to look so good carrying my baby doll, all round and glowing. Carrying the most precious thing in the world”. Grinding your hips down on his hand you can already feel that familiar feeling building up, he carries on getting you get closer before stopping and pulling away “ah ah, I read last week that making your girl cum is the most successful way to help them get pregnant so I want it to be the strongest one yet doll”. You whine at him trying to push his hand back between your legs but he just smiles and shakes his head before switching positions and sitting you on the chair.

You watch as he strips down, leaving his underwear on and pouting because you need to see him, need to feel him. He kneels in front of you and pushes the skirt of your dress up, licking his lips at just how wet and needy you are for him, before grabbing your ass and pulling you to him leaning down and sucking your clit into his mouth. You almost scream at how overstimulated you feel already, your back arches off the chair and he has to hold you in place, gripping your hips. 

Pushing a single finger into you he can feel you throbbing already so close, so he pulls back and smirks as you whine and grab for him yet again. “I just want you to feel so good when you finally do cum baby, think of how hard I've been for you all night” he says before repeating his assault on your clit. He continues this three more times before taking pity on you and pulling back. You pulled your dress down not long after his first edge and had been pinching and rubbing your nipples ever since, he kisses up your body and latches on to one of them sucking and licking while pushing his shorts down.

“I read in the kama sutra the best position for making babies is on your back with your legs over my shoulders” he practically growls as you rub his cock, swiping your thumb over the tip. He moves you into position and pushes in slowly, kissing your ankle as he bottoms out inside you. Thrusting into you firmly, the pleasure is too much and you almost want to push him away from you but he holds on tight “I can feel you squeezing me, just let go baby. Cum for me, fuck I can’t hold on much longer” that was it, thats all it took before you were gushing around him, almost screaming his name, you must have told the whole library at that moment just who was making you feel so good.

You hugged each other and lay still, getting into a comfortable position when you heard him whisper something, something you weren’t expecting. Especially not at this very moment while he was still inside you, keeping you plugged. You pull at his hair to lift his head “say that again” tears brimming in your eyes as you look at his face, glowing and happy, waiting expectantly for him to repeat himself.

Three months later  
“We were in the law library, lay across some of the chairs in the breakout zone” you stand talking to Sam who has a look of pure disgust on his face. Your friends had all made it at the last minute, you were surrounded by your favourite people, Dora had managed to walk all the way down the aisle holding onto Natasha's hand and was the cutest flower girl that ever existed. You were absolutely glowing with love and happiness, looking for Bucky across the room and seeing him talking with Steve. 

You didn't have much of a bump yet but as soon as you started to turn down your favourite champagne it didn't take your friends too long to realise why the wedding was planned so quick. You don’t actually know if it was the law library or the campus bathroom an hour later, all you know was that everything was perfect and the man you can’t take your eyes off for even a moment was your whole world, well for another six months or so.


End file.
